


Just Some Logicality Fluff

by XxFoxit_Martinez



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Injury, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its 2am, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFoxit_Martinez/pseuds/XxFoxit_Martinez
Summary: Logan is hurt and Patton is feeling unnecessarily guilty. Logan makes him feel better and they kiss.





	Just Some Logicality Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Gay

Logan winced again as Patton's fingers brushed against his sore shoulder. His fingers twitched digging into Patton’s calf a little more.

“Sorry Lo. I’m trying to be careful. I’m just about done anyways.”

Logan looked up at Patton. He’d barely said anything since they had returned from a rather eventful adventure in Roman’s relm. He’d only talked to offer help Logan with his arm and asking if he was comfortable. 

“Patton?”

Pat kept his eyes on Logan’s shoulder, offering a sound of acknowledgement, “Hmm…?”

‘'You are quieter than usual. Is something the matter?”

Patton stopped his movements and looked up at Logan. He had a slight scowl on his face which was odd for the usually cheery side. His eyes flickered down to his hands which were now in his lap.

“You shouldn't have done that Lo…” He whispered

“What do you mean, Patton?”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!!”

Logan involuntarily flinched back from Patton, who was now on his feet, completely unused to him shouting. He looked up at Patton who looked as surprised as he felt.

“I-I sor-ry Lo, but w-what you d-did. I-Im not  
w-worth that-t.”

Logan’s stomach dropped. How could Patton even think that?

Logan thought everything of Patton. Why couldn't he see how much Logan cared?

“Patton, why do you think that? If I put myself in danger for the sake of another it’s because they mean the world to me. Because you mean the world to me.”

Patton looked at him in bewilderment. “But Logan if something had happened to you,” He sat down and grasped Logan’s hand in between his own. “I-I couldn't I couldn't live with myself knowing it was me w-who-” Pat cut off, tears formed in his eyes and streaked down his reddening cheeks. Logan felt his heart break ever so slightly.

Logan brought his free hand up to Patton’s cheek, wiping away his tears. 

“Hey. Hey now. Look at me.”

Patton looked up to meet his eyes. They were wet and red and Logan felt his heart breaking even more.

“I’m okay, Pat. I'm not gone. The others are fine and resting. It’s not your fault I got hurt.”

“B-but you pushed me out o-of the way a-and it could have k-ki-killed you a-and…”

“Shhh… I’m here. I’m safe. You have nothing to fear.” Logan pulled Patton closer until they bumped noses. 

Everything so much clearer in that moment. He could hear his heart beat and feel Patton’s breath on his face. His own forehead pressed against Patton’s. The soft skin under his palm and the way Pat still smelled of vanilla and cinnamon were so vivid. 

He felt Patton’s lips lightly brushed against his own and in a sudden rush of want Logan closed the gap between them. 

Pat seemed shocked at first but slowly eased into it and began kissing back. It was slow and long and some much needed comfort after the long day they had had. Logan had both of his hand on Patton’s cheeks while Patton’s own hands were braced gently on his abdomen. 

It seemed to go on forever and honesty neither of them wanted to break away until they both needed air. 

They parted, keeping their foreheads pressed together. They sat like that for a while occasionally stealing a small kiss from the other. 

It was quiet and Logan was still half processing what had occured. 

“I-I am sorry Patton. T-That was-”

“Logan.”

“Y-yes?”

“Stop talking.”

Patton pulled him forward by his tie, pressing their lips together again, and as Logan smiled into the kiss he made a mental note to thank Roman later.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was gay.


End file.
